The Girl's an 'It'
by Morumotto-chi
Summary: Batman sends the team on a mission to investigate the mysterious attack on Jump City by a 'Golden Girl'. Eventual StarfirexRobin. NOT AN OC! Side Supermartian & Spitfire. Discontinued, sorry! Losing interest; series moved too quickly w/out me.
1. The Beginning DUN DUN DUN!

**Hi hi! Second story woot! I wanted to start something, but had no real inspiration until I WATCHED MY OLD TEEN TITANS EPISODES! True fans have all 5 seasons :P.**

**Star was never my favorite, but she's got a great personality for this show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own absolutely ANY characters in this story. None.**

**Jump City**

It was a Saturday night in Jump City. Probably around 8 o'clock, but since it was summer the people were still plenty warm. There were three teenagers sitting at an outside table at the popular pizza place. A small blond teenage boy was having an argument with his larger friend. At the moment, his larger friend was winning. And at the moment, their friend Rachel was reading a book.

Suddenly, (yet totally predictable by astronomers,) a green ball of flames shot down from the sky and landed on Victor's car, shaking the surrounding earth. "Aw man!" He exclaimed, "What did that thing do to my baby!"

Rachel looked up from her book and said in a monotonous voice, "Maybe your 'baby' isn't the problem right now, Victor."

"Uh, dudes?" Cut in Gar (the smaller one :3), "There's a hot chick coming out of Vic's green, flaming convertible."

The other two looked over their shoulders to see a golden girl step out with handcuffs locked tightly on her wrists and hands. She wore a black and purple outfit and an odd-looking crown. Her eyes glowed a bright green as she launched herself at the pizza parlor and the three teenagers.

**~~~I love muffins~~~**

**Mount Justice, the next day.**

Megan stepped out of her room feeling refreshed. It was a new day, and another day to try and get the attention of Superboy! She was very tenacious, you see, and was determined to try and make him know how she felt… well, subtly of course. And only if he was, uh, comfortable with it. She sighed in defeat.

_Recognized. All the other members of Young Justice because I can't remember the real numbers. Yeah, they all come in at the same time using the same portal. Why not. Screw it all._

A look of puzzlement appeared on the martian's face. "That's… odd," she remarked, "The computer normally doesn't sound like that."

Disregarding the plot hole, **(A/N: I CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL IF I FEEL LIKE IT DAMMIT) **Megan floated forwards to meet her friends. Wally was the first to emerge. He awkwardly stepped out of the portal until he realized he was awkwardly stepping in front of Miss Martian. He quickly put on his playboy face and said flirtatiously, "Morning, Mega-licious."

Artemis was the next to walk out, "It's barely seven in the morning and you're already attempting to put on the charm for Megan!"

Robin came out snickering, "Key word _attempting_."

Kaldur'ahm was the last to emerge. "Batman told us he had a mission for us. Where's Superboy?"

As if on cue, a large, black-haired boy trudged groggily out from the hallway.

Almost like he had been waiting for Superboy to appear, Batman's voice came on the intercom. "Team, report for a mission assignment."

**They report. (OMG!)**

Batman said in his monotone, "As you may have heard on the news or from your mentors, a strange green comet landed in Jump City last night, causing an earthquake and setting parts of the city ablaze."

Wally was eager to add on, "Yeah, Uncle… er… Flash told me 'bout that! And then this smokin' hot red-headed chick in weird clothes and handcuffs came out from the flames, and—"

"—Yes, it attacked the civilians. Unfortunately, it disappeared soon after its outburst, and the League was unable to put any kind of tracking device on it."

Aqualad deduced, "So you want us to find her for you."

Superboy scoffed, "And how are we supposed to do that? If the Justice League couldn't track her, what makes you think your team of sidekicks will?"

Batman explained, "I said we couldn't put a tracing device on it, I never said it was untraceable. You'll take Miss Martian's ship to the site of the incident. From there I want you to find out anything you can. Avoid contact with the creature. This is a search and report mission…"

"And we all know how good we are at those," Robin remarked, referring to their Santa Prisca mission.

"… Remain in your civilian clothes at all times. We don't know what this thing is or what its motives are."

**~~~My favorite color is unicorn~~~**

"Start up."

Megan commanded her bio-ship as the others got in their seats. Artemis flinched as her safety belt automatically strapped itself tightly around her. Wally gave her a teasing grin. She, in return, gave him a deathly glare.

"All systems are good to go. We'll take off and be in California in about an hour."

As Wally started babbling excitedly about going to California, because his parents would never let him go, and Flash never let him go anywhere outside business, one thing was on Robin's mind.

Artemis interrupted Wally to say something that had been on her mind, "So… the girl's an 'it', huh?"

**Daaaaa, I'm not telling you what's on Robin's mind! I'm not psychic! Eh, I bet you can guess what's going to happen next… but YOU WILL BE WRONG! MUAHAHAHA. I'm trying to avoid the constant theme of "Oh look an outcast girl with kick-ass powers. She'll join the team and be the love interest of my favorite guy." Just so ya know, I love Robin (don't we all). Yes, the three kids at the beginning were the remaining teen titans, because I just couldn't leave them out! Terra might get a part, too… :3**


	2. Tamaranian Swear Class!

**Hi hi~! Sorry it took me so long to update~ I was in Maui and I saw many TURTLES and I also got a free turtle with my chicken fingers :3. I should let you people know, though, I'm not one to update within 2 days. More like a week or so, just because I do have other things to do… Ballet camp starts on Monday and I leave for Vermont Ballet Camp for 2 weeks on the 23****rd****, so stories will be delayed a bit.**

**I'm so surprised by all the story subscriptions I've got! But I don't see many reviews **hint hint**. ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the Giggling Couple.**

**Jump City**

"X'hal"*

Koriand'r of Tamaran trudged through the dark alleyways of Jump City. A couple walked by, giggling. Startled, the Tamaranian princess lunged and growled at them. This seemed to scare them off.

Koriand'r took a rest in an old abandoned storage unit. She located the most sturdy crate and sat down. Looking at her handcuffs, she sighed, "Hyl m'g".

_My first Flashback!_

_As Gar screamed, Victor and Rachel managed to push him out of the way as Koriand'r hit the pole supporting the upper level of the pizza parlor. __**(A/N: If you've seen Teen Titans, you know what the pizza place looks like.)**__ She bashed into as many heavy-looking objects as possible, screaming and cursing, doing millions of dollars of damage to the city, but only managing to slightly chip the paint of her handcuffs. Just as she thought she was finally getting somewhere, strange, black-and-white flashing capsules pulled up. Both puzzled and blinded by the recent event, the alien stood still and cocked her head. Humans in black emerged from the odd capsules and proceeded to come after her with their odd-looking weapons. Surprisingly enough, they were an easy fight. But more and more came. Koriand'r soon became exhausted and fled for cover in fear._

_End first Flashback!_

_Fear._ Not supposed to be in the vocabulary of the Tamaranian Princess and Warrior. She felt so ashamed. _Shame._ Also not a member of her usual emotions. But she was scared, and she was ashamed. She knew it was only a matter of time before her captors found her missing from the ship, or before the men in black caught up to her. She had no starbolts. She had no hands. She had nowhere to run. She had no hope.

"X'hal…" she started tearing up, and cried herself to sleep, fearing what the next day would bring.

**SUCKISH CHAPTER IS SUCKISH. AND SHORT. Wah, poor Starfire! I just felt like I should recap things from Kory's pov, and I have a distinct lack of inspiration at the moment. Not writer's block, LACK OF INSPIRATION.**

**Disappointment! I went on to the Wikipedia YJ episode list, and they had spoilers for episodes 11-15! Like, HUGE spoilers! I told my friend, Smileyface1627, and when she checked, it just showed the episode titles! It sucks! But now I know that I am going to go fangirl for episode 12~.**

**See, there's a pretty blue button right below! I wonder what it does! I dare you to push it! Go on!**

**V**


	3. The Pumpkin Has Ugly Feet

**Hi hi~! Hopefully I can get this chapter written, edited and up by the time I leave for Burklyn with my BFFs Selena and Jane X3! Anyway, I was happy at all the reviews, but a little bit sad at the fact that most of them referred to the mention of the wiki spoilers. I really want to know what you guys think of the story! So, PLEASE, if you can take thirty seconds out of your day… CRITIQUE MEEEEE. (But if you don't, that's okay, I don't review much either ^-^*)**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own anything in this story whatsoever, you obviously don't understand the term F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N. If you don't think I own anything, then you're correct because it belongs to DC until I raid their secret headquarters of all future storyboards and kidnap Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti and torture them until they air the rest of Season 1. …Then I still won't own anything, but I'll be a hero among the fans! :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Thoughts or telepathy. Which is thoughts. :3"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City<strong>

"Okay guys, the ride's over. We're here."

M'gann M'orzz, aka Megan Morse, aka Miss Martian carefully guided her bioship **(A/N: What? Don't be silly, Spell-check, of course bioship is a real word!)** into a junkyard in the more… unpleasant region of the city to park.

"WOOHOO!" Kid Flash shouted, while pumping a fist in the air, "FINALLY! That was the longest hour of my life! California! Best known for Hollywood, Jump City, hot movie stars and hot Cali Chicks!"

Artemis conked him on the head **(A/N: Oh, so bioship isn't a real word but now 'conked' is? WHAT'S RONG WITH SPELLCHECK!) **and said disdainfully, "Come back to Earth, Baywatch, like anything with legs would go near 'The Wall-man'."

Wally gave her a cocky grin and replied, "But they'll go for Kid Flash! And hey! Girls do _so _go near me!"

Robin smirked, "As entertaining as this is, you two should just get a room so the rest of us can find the alien." They both shot him death glares in reply. Robin snickered to himself.

Aqualad stepped in to add on, "Yes, our mission is top priority. M'gann, perhaps you should alter your appearance so that we do not…" he trailed off awkwardly.

M'gann shook her head and lightly hit it, "Ah, _Hello, Megan _**(Studio Audience groans and facepalms)**_,_ I totally forgot!" Within seconds, Megan's green skin turned a light peach color, and her hair altered to look similar to Wally's in color. "I would like all of you to meet ¡Megan Morse! the totally normal sixteen-year-old human girl!"

As Robin and Kaldur exchanged glances, Artemis not-so-mentally facepalmed at her friend's catchphrase and unintentional corniness.

"Well?" Conner demanded, "Let's go."

"Of course," Kaldur thought for a minute, "Well, I suppose we should split up and see what we can find. Wally, Artemis and I will find out what we can about the alien, and Robin and Superboy, you two track her down directly. M'gann, I want you to stay with the bioship and keep us linked up. See if you can locate the girl with your telepathy."

"On it!" Megan obliged as she flew back to her ship.

"Roger that, Aqualad!" Robin mock-saluted, "Come on, 'Conner'," he said with air-quotes.

The two headed out through the alley to the left of the junkyard, and the team of three was left to themselves.

**~~~The Flying Blue Monkey's bakery is pwnage~~~**

"Holy crudscones." Wally gaped at the damage done at the pizza parlor. **(A/N: I give a cookie to anyone who can tell where that phrase is from :3)**

To put it shortly, it was a wreck. But we can't just put it shortly, now can we? The beam supporting the upper level was bent over itself, leaving the floor unsupported and tilting dramatically. The giant neon 'PIZZA' sign was flickering rapidly, and the giant pizza looked like someone had taken a bite out of it. Someone probably had. The ground surrounding the restaurant was filled with craters and most cars were either overturned or had some amount of miscellaneous damage that was sure to leave several people wishing they had better car insurance.

"_Hey, have any of you found information on the girl yet?" _ Megan's voice came through the minds of the three teens.

"_No,"_ Kaldur replied sadly, _"Nothing yet. But we have much more to investigate, so there is still a good chance at our success. Robin? Superboy—uh, Conner? Have you two found our target?"_

"_No!" _ Robin yelled sounding exceedingly annoyed, _"And it's driving me nuts! We've found some damage that might've __**possibly**__ been her, but there's no telling, and there's no way to find her!"_

"_Maybe you could use one of your magic bat-gadget-whirly-bob-machines to find her?"_ Wally suggested.

Robin's mental reply was dripping with bitterness, _"Yeah, well none of my bat-gadget-whirly-bobs can… hey, that's it! Haha, why didn't I think of this before, __**stupid**__ Robin!"_

"_Yes, __**very **__stupid Robin indeed,"_ Wally laughed just at the chance of getting to mock his friend.

"_Whaddya have in that little brain of yours, Robby?"_ Artemis inquired.

"_Hey, Megan, do you think the alien girl will have a different temperature than most humans?"_ Robin asked, ignoring Wally and Artemis.

"_Hmm… maybe. Mars is colder than Earth, since it's farther away from the Sun. We have to generate more body heat, so it's possible that this alien would too, though I highly doubt she's from Mars, unless she's a White Martian that—"_

"_Kay thanks bye!" _Robin cut Megan off, and with that, the connection was cut off and the trio continued to investigate for clues.

**~~~Maui is where the cows and meese run free in the jungle~~~**

_Yes!_ Robin thought, _Yes, yes yes THIS HAS GOTTA WORK!_

"What are you planning, Robin?" Superboy grabbed him by the shoulder, "and why do you look so happy about it?"

The thirteen-year-old shook his head and smiled at the ignorance of his partner, "Heat detectors! Batman gave me a heat-seeker to use a while ago! I wonder why _he _didn't think of this when the JLA was inspecting the case…" he trailed off and started mumbling incomprehensibly (to most people, but not Superboy!) to himself as he pressed a couple buttons on his watch and a holographic screen appeared.

His mumbles sounded something like this to Superboy, "Now I just have to… whole city… sensitivity high… disable stupid Jump City Security things…"

"… And we're good to go!" Robin said in a louder, clearer voice. "Now, let's see if there are any spikes among the general…"

As Robin started mumbling again, Superboy decided to leave the kid to himself and continued toying with a sheet of bubble wrap he had found back in the junkyard.

**~~~And the savannah is where the rabbits live~~~**

_I wonder what Robin's planning, _Megan thought to herself. _Seeing that it's Robin, I'm sure it'll work, whatever it is…_

She shook her head so as to get rid of any distractions and turned back to the screen on her bioship. "Okay, Megan!" she said to herself, "Let's see what we can find!"

You see, the most convenient thing about the bioship was that since it was technically a part of her, it enhanced her powers slightly. She immediately started scanning a few distinctly female minds within the Bay Area, but all she got were mostly _"OMG I, like, can't belieeeeeeve he broke up with me!"_, several _"Big test tomorrow yech!"_ and oddly enough, one _"The pumpkin has ugly feet!"_ **(A/N: a cupcake to whoever can figure out where **_**that's**_** from!)**

After a while, she took a break. _That one pumpkin thought was pretty weird. I wonder what that girl was doing. _**(A/N: She was reading fanfiction, Megan! :B)**

After a quick soda, one of the best parts about coming to Earth, she resumed her search. She learned to filter through the generic thoughts and came up with a couple more odd ones, fourteen-year-old Californian girls can be real weirdos **(A/N: Hey that's me! :3)** until she finally heard a simple, _"X'hal"._

Of course, she instinctively skipped over it, but immediately did a double take and went back to the girl speaking a language unrecognizable as either English or Spanish. _"Hyl m'g."_ The girl had sent out another thought.

Megan smiled proudly.

"_I found her!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. Longest chapter yet. All written in between 11 and 1 at night. And my eyelashes are bugging me. UGH. Just so you know, the chapter transitions are all direct quotes from Smileyface1627 (now 4evablackrose) and my sister, known on DA as "Emi". I am known as Pudding :3. I want to write more, and I have DEFINITELY more ideas for the continuation of this chapter, but I'm tired and I have the summer reunion with my friends tomorrow so g'night!<strong>

**Oh, and I want to start asking a question at the end of each chapter for you guys to answer in the reviews! I love the reviews I get already, and I love all mah subscribers :3!**

**Today's question: Who is your favorite DC character ever? Like, not just YJ or Teen Titans. If you've ever read the comics, seen any movies or other series, anything. **

**My favorite character is Misty Kilgore, aka Rhiannon Melmoth. She's Zatanna's apprentice and a little gothmuffin who likes food more when there's artificial flavors. Like, she puts a whole bunch of Splenda in her tea and coffee. She's AWESOME~**

**Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Marriage proposals? Good! Leave a review!**

**See, there's a pretty blue button right below! I wonder what it does! I dare you to push it! You know you want to! Go on!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	4. Gar's Epic Tale of Awesomeness & Aliens

**Hi hi~ You guys can just call me Julia now that 4evablackrose exposed me (Thanks a lot, you Flying Blue Monkey! :P) Man, I'm on a roll with the chapters, huh? This makes, like, 3 within 2 weeks! That's impressive for me! Just so you all know, I'm going to recap with the other 2 squads before going into finding Starfire. At least you guys get more BB Raven and Cyborg! I wasn't even planning on having them anywhere else! It's midnight, and I'm gonna write as much as I can before catching X-men Evolution and Whose Line Is It Anyway! Yay! So, I got like 20 mins. Aaaaand, GO!**

**Real quick, I just got a PM that says I should credit Kiseki-tan for "The pumpkin has ugly feet". Nobody guessed that ****. But yeah, Kiseki-tan writes awesome vocaloid fanfiction with awesome scene transitions! Also, 'holy crudscones' is from… well, I think I'll give that one longer for people to guess. *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: Do any of you honestly think I own DC? Good, aaaaand, GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City, muffins! :3<strong>

Artemis sighed as Robin cut off the telepathic signal and she was left alone again. Well, not entirely alone. She had Kaldur. And that… thing. The thing named Wally. Who thought that _he _was a total chick magnet! And _constantly _flirted with Megan! And for whatever reason, he just hated her the minute he saw her! Didn't even get a chance to say anything before he rejected her! He was selfish, flirtatious, rude, noisy, messy, never paid any attention during missions, _AND—_

"Uh, Artemis, you alright?" Wally asked as he saw the archer's face go slightly red.

She defended her pride, "Yes! Of course I'm all right! It's not like I was… It's not like I… Oh, I'm fine, _you got that Baywatch?_"

Wally looked a bit taken aback by her fiery response to such a simple question. Before he could retort to her rude remark, Kaldur, as usual, stepped in between the two.

"Stop fighting and _focus._ Robin sounds like he has a way to find the girl, but that doesn't mean our job is done yet. Let's try to find out as much as we can about this attack."

Wally grinned goofily, "Well, it was a hot chick!" Artemis slapped him at that.

"Well," Artemis contemplated, "it looks like she was just throwing stuff around. Including the cars. Meaning that she most likely has super strength." She turned to Aqualad, "Are there any camera sources for the attack?"

Wally decided to answer the question, "Obviously not, because otherwise it'd be _all over_ Youtube. All the news choppers got was the green fireball hitting ground."

Kaldur deduced, "So we should try to find a witness, perhaps?" He turned to his teammates for opinions. They both nodded since they didn't really have any better ideas.

**~~~El Feo Taco~~~**

Rachel Roth reluctantly released the door of her room and regretted her resolve. **(A/N: Alliterations ftw :3. I don't even care that it didn't make sense.) **Standing in front of her apartment door were three weirdoes; one who was black with… white hair(?), another tall with red hair and freckles, and a girl with a really messy ponytail and the most irritated look Rachel had ever seen in someone who had just shown up at her door.

"…What?" Rachel was not in the mood for this. But, she had to admit, the redhead _was_ kinda cute… **(A/N: aaaaaah! Comic book reference! :3)**

The black guy held out a hand apologetically and said, "My apologies. I believe you are Miss Rachel Roth?" It sounded more like a statement than a question to Rachel.

She hissed, "Look, if you're just another bunch of losers here to ask us about that stupid alien girl attack, _my friends and I are not. Interested. What. So. Ever._"

The black guy gave her another apologetic look and, avoiding the subject, said, "My name is Kaldur. This is Wally, and this is Artemis. We would very much appreciate being able to talk to you."

Rachel almost facepalmed. What did this Kaldur guy not get about what she said? "Again, nobody wants—"

"Rachel, are you scaring guests away again?" A large black teenager, Victor Stone, Kaldur assumed, walked up to his friend. "Sorry bout Rae, ya'll. She can be a little anti-social sometimes."

"Oh, no problem!" Wally beamed, "My friends and I just wanted to ask you guys a little about the alien attack!"

Victor didn't look too happy about that, but still attempted to be nice, "Well, I wouldn't really… I guess if it's okay with Gar, then…"

"More interviewers? SWEET! You lucky folks get to hear my epic tale of awesomeness and aliens!" a smaller, blonde teen, Garfield Logan, poked his head in conservation range and invited the Young Justice Members inside.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Victor, "Really? That was your criteria?"

**~~~¡Scoop boop shoobity doop!~~~**

Superboy eventually popped all the bubbles on the bubble wrap, and was left once again bored out of his skull. He looked over to his 'partner'. He phrased it in air quotes because Conner didn't really feel like he was doing any work. But they are assigned partners, without the air quotes, so, attempting to fill the boredom, Superboy decided to check up on Robin.

"Found anything yet?" he asked in an uninterested tone.

"No!" Robin responded, sounding even more irritated than when he didn't have the heat-seeker plan, "I've covered most of the city, too! Unless the alien left the city… oh my god WHAT IF SHE LEFT THE CITY! Ugh, it would take _hours _to find her and she'd be constantly moving as well! Argh!"

"Well," said Conner, "you said you covered _most_ of the city." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned down to get a look at the holographic screen, "Keep looking around. I'll try to… help you, I guess. What do the colors mean?"

Robin didn't honestly think that Superboy could help him, but he was willing to at least answer the question, "The colors are the different temperatures. See how most people are orange and yellowish? That's because they have body heat. Everyone does. I suspect that if she's from another planet, the alien will have a different body temperature, so as to adapt to a colder or warmer environment on her home planet. So, if a person has more red or green or blue on them, that means it could be who we're looking for. Got it?"

Superboy nodded despite getting lost after 'yellowish'. But he thought he got the gist of it. As Robin searched the alleyways, Superboy noticed one barely noticeable piece of red poking out of a storage unit. "Uh, Robin?" he asked.

"What is it now, Supey?"

"Is that…" he pointed to the red speck, "… what we're looking for?"

Robin did a double take. It certainly wasn't the temperature of a human, and unless it was some stove or microwave left turned on for no reason in an old abandoned SAM storage unit… aw no, that's ridiculous, it had to be the girl!

"_We found her!"_

**~~~Voldemort's soul lies in a veggie straw~~~**

Gar was seriously starting to get on Wally's nerves. He could tell just by listening to his version of the story that it was totally exaggerated.

"… And then after I came back to the present day, I went on an awesome date with Jennifer Lopez and we lived happily ever after. The end," Gar finished proudly.

_Jennifer must've dumped him for Gar to still be here, still annoying me and telling false stories and horrible jokes,_ Rachel thought while clenching her teeth.

"Well, Gar, that means Jennifer must've dumped you for you to be here telling us false stories and horrible jokes," said Artemis.

Rachel stared at the blonde, impressed. Maybe… she couldn't put her finger on it, but Rachel felt like they were… sincere and, maybe they weren't just another bunch of losers looking for the 'kids who saw the hot alien babe'.

Rachel cleared her throat as the visitors turned to face her. "Um," Rachel started awkwardly, "If you all want to hear the real story, I can, um, help, uh, maybe."

**She tells the story. C'mon, you should all know it by now! I'll recap. Green fireball hits Vic's convertible. Alien comes out of green flaming convertible. Alien attempts to attack Rachel and Co. Alien misses. Alien throws cars and bashes into objects to remove handcuffs. Alien fails. Police arrive and are pwned by Alien. Alien flees. This sounds like I'm narrating a Pokemon battle.**

"…And that's basically what happened," said Rachel.

"So," Kaldur said, "what we can deduce from this is that she _did_ have super strength. And it sounds like she was attempting to remove her handcuffs, judging by all the bashing into heavy objects."

"Yeah…" Artemis added, "It doesn't seem like she was deliberately trying to cause damage. But what was up with her eyes? The glowing?"

Rachel shrugged, "I have no clue. Probably a reason why she was wearing building-resistant handcuffs."

Kaldur nodded, "Well, thank you for your time and the information, Miss Rachel."

Rachel waved her hand, "Nah, just call me Rachel. Or Rae. 'Miss' makes me sound old, and I'm probably younger than you. See ya, then." And she closed the door.

…

"Well that was a waste of time!" Wally exclaimed, "We already knew most of that stuff!"

"Not necessarily," Kaldur explained, "We are now aware of the girl's motives, which could prove useful when Robin, Superboy or Miss Martian find her."

"Or when we find her," Artemis cut in, "Look over there."

Running out from an alleyway was a young couple, panting and looking frankly scared out of their minds. "It's the alien!" shouted the man, "Run for your bloody lives!"** (A/N: No, he's not bloody British, I just needed emphasis. Nor am I British. Actually, I take that back but I'm so many ethnicities I just call myself a mutt.)**

The three Young Justice members just stared at the couple for a few moments before immediately turning to the telepathic link.

"_We found her!"_

"_I found her!" _M'gann's voice came through.

"_We found her!"_ Robin's and Superboy's voices soon followed.

"_It seems we have all located the girl." _Kaldur 'said'._ "Meet at her location before she can escape."_

**~~~Alien used Flash! Wally fainted!~~~**

At Aqualad's command, Megan floated out of her ship, and, trying to be as inconspicuous **(A/N: In your face, Spell-Check! Who needs you!)** as possible, flew to the location of the girl's thoughts. It was then that something occurred to her.

"_Wait!"_

"_What?" _Superboy asked impatiently.

"_Batman said this was an observe-and-report mission, remember?"_

"_Aw, come on, Megan!"_ Wally whined, _"We didn't find out anything new, and we already know where the chick is so why not?"_

"_Because Batman'll have our heads for this! Well, my head,"_ Robin answered.

"_Won't be the first time," _Artemis made a good point.

By the time Artemis had 'said' what she had to say, Megan already found herself face to face of a sleeping red-headed alien girl. And three of her teammates.

As the four of them heard the familiar snicker of their youngest teammate, Robin and Superboy ran into the scene as well.

"Well, here goes nothing," Robin whispered. He crept up on the sleeping girl and carefully placed a miniscule tracking device on her back. Just as he backed away, her eyes shot open and flashed a brilliant green.

The Young Justice team leaped back and took fighting stances. They were prepared for an attack but all the girl did was sit up. She attempted to stand but was immediately grounded.

"X'hal," she gasped.

Robin realized that she was too weak to fight and proceeded to make his way towards her. Maybe he could…

"Robin, dude, what are you doing!" Wally cried.

Robin ignored his best friend and started talking to the girl as he took small steps. She growled at him from her current position leaning on the crate. "Easy now… I don't want to hurt you… We don't want to hurt you. See, I can prove it."

He took out one of his lock-picker-inators **(A/N: I don't give a darn, darn you!) **and started working on her cuffs. The girl flinched a bit but let him handle her hands. Robin's teammates just stared at him in awe.

As Robin finished unlocking the handcuffs, he noticed the alien searching his face over, obviously seeing if he could be trusted. Once the handcuffs fell to the ground, she felt her wrists, as if it were an illusion that she were free.

"See?" Robin said with a smile, "You can trust—"

Robin didn't have time to finish his sentence, for the girl had pulled him into a full, on the lips, kiss. It was Robin's first, in fact. But he only had a second to realize it before she pulled away and pushed him to the ground.

"If you wish to not be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" she said in English.

With those few words, she fired a green bolt out of her hands at the teenagers and flew away.

After the dust settled, everyone was at a loss for words. Except for Wally, of course.

"How come you got to kiss the hot chick?"

* * *

><p><strong>Facepalm. Longlongloooooooong chapter. Written poorly, as well. Though I suppose nobody pays attention to that, do they? Dear god, that was long! Took me a long time to write. I finished this 2 days after I watched Whose Line and XME. 4evablackrose and I had… hold up, why does spell check think 4evablackrose is a word! That makes no sense! And what, Superboy isn't! The hell, man! Anyway, the monkey and I had a YJ marathon with our friends where we watched all ten episodes. It was fun.<strong>

**Visit my deviantart! I'm still Morumotto-chi! Just search it, I put it as a keyword.**

**Today's question: If I were to exaggerate one particular pairing in this story, what would you prefer? And I mean canon pairings. You can't say WallyxRobin or anything like that, I mean Supermartian, Spitfire, or even ArtemisxKaldur. Robin's taken in this particular fanfic, sorry gals.**

**Review meeeee! Reviews help me breathe! They give me inner streeeeeeength!**

**See, there's a pretty blue button right below! I wonder what it does! I dare you to push it! You know you want to! Go on!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	5. It's a Bat Thang

**Hi hi~. Wow, chapter 5 already! This is only my second story, so happy at the positive reviews for chapter 4! I love all of you who have reviewed and subscribed, and as an additional note to those who have subscribed, REVIEW and to those who have reviewed, SUBSCRIBE! But really I appreciate everyone giving me support cuz u know I feed off of it :3. **

**I survived the evil ballet class taught by the evil Michael Lowe today, so I'm feeling pretty good. Now I just have to survive Burklyn for two weeks. Waaaaaak.**

**Does anyone even read these things? I do. But I'm a dork, so I guess that doesn't count. No seriously, at the school trip to Washington DC, my friends and I went on the Merry-Go-Round at the Smithsonian and fought over the dragon. Until some kid took it. So we sat behind her and stared at her to make her feel uncomfortable. At least I did. It was fun B3.**

**Just so you guys know, I'm going to keep the pairings Spitfire and Supermartian, but keep the story a little more centered on Robin now that stuff has actually happendededed. And I'm REALLY sorry if Robin and Batman are a little OOC in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *sarcastic voice* I am God, therefore I am awesome enough to ride merry-go-rounds and own DC, Vocaloid, Marvel, and every other thing that is awesome enough to be the property of God. And get this, I'm an Atheist!**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I even need to tell you where they are?<strong>

_Previously… The YJ team found the alien, and she kissed Robin, so now she speaks English (?) and, so, yeah. I just felt like I needed a recap for some reason. Ah well, on with the story._

"How come you got to kiss the hot chick?" Wally exclaimed. Normally, this would've earned him a slap or bitter glare from Artemis, but at the moment, her and the rest of the team were preoccupied gawking at what had just happened.

"Seriously!" Wally continued, "He's only thirteen! This was probably his first kiss! Why did she—"

"Oh, _shut up, Kid Mouth_!" Artemis snapped out of her trance-like state to deal with the endless stream of words coming out of Wally's mouth.

"Is everyone alright?" Megan asked.

"You know it, beautiful—_Ow_!" Wally answered and got a jab in the stomach courtesy of our favorite archer.

"I'm. Fine," Superboy growled, obviously upset over the sudden attack.

"I am unharmed," Kaldur'ahm's voice remained calm.

"Robin?" Megan flew over to the team's youngest member worriedly, "Are you hurt at all?"

Robin stuttered a little, "W-wha? Yeah… No! No, no, no, I meant no, um, no, I am not hurt, just a little… yeah."

Wally snickered, "Rob's a little shaken up from his first kiss, isn't he?"

Robin punched his shoulder and said through gritted teeth, "Shut up, Kid."

"Well," Superboy said, "Now what? We pretty much failed the mission, we came into contact with the alien."

Kaldur thought for a moment, "I believe… that we should fly back to Mount Justice and tell Batman what happened. Everything. I will take full responsibility."

"And," Robin added, "I did manage to plant a mini-tracking device on her, so it wasn't a _total_ failure."

"Kaldur shouldn't have to take the blame, though, we all confronted the girl, we should all get hosed," Artemis pointed out.

"I'm perfectly fine with Kaldur's suggestion," Wally said. When Robin and Artemis gave him glares, he resigned, mumbling, "Fine, we all get hosed."

**~~~I'm typing with mittens on~~~**

**Happeh Harbor**

"…The girl… kissed Robin, fired a green bolt from her hands and flew away," Aqualad was finishing his summary of the mission while silently hoping that the team would get off easy. Judging by how Batman would occasionally narrow his eyes the way he did so that you could see it through the cowl, he assumed that was not the case.

"… Team, I'm very disappointed in you. You disobeyed direct orders once again, and this time, you were perfectly capable of avoiding the target," Batman started, "However, you did manage to complete what you were sent for, and you were able to give the league a method of tracking the creature. For that, you will not be punished. You are all dismissed."

Everyone released the breath that they didn't realize they'd been holding and exited to the living room. Except for Megan, who went to the kitchen.

"Robin," Batman called just as the boy was about to walk off, "I would like to speak with you privately."

Robin braced himself for the worst. He knew how much he had screwed up, but at the time… it was like a reflex, or something. It just felt like the natural thing to do.

"Now," The Dark Knight started, "I understand you freed the alien of its handcuffs."

Robin said nothing, just stared at the floor.

"What on Earth were you thinking when you did that? That thing is out and about in who-knows-where now, doing any amount of unspeakable damage."

The boy in question continued to avoid his adoptive father's gaze.

Batman stared him down for what seemed like a lifetime until he finally sighed, "Hit the showers. Don't do anything like that again. That's an order," and he walked out.

**~~~Chubby Pins~~~**

"Yeah… Rob's dead," Wally said as he strolled over to the couch.

Superboy sat down next to him and asked, "How come? He didn't do anything we didn't do."

"Not exactly," Artemis walked up to the living area with Kaldur close behind.

"Robin showed… sympathy for the girl," said Kaldur, "and released her, letting her roam free with her abilities."

"So what?" Superboy retorted, "He also put that tracking device on her, so there isn't any real problem."

"I don't think it's so much that Robin _freed_ the girl, I think it was more that he freed _the girl_, you get what I'm saying?" Wally tried to explain.

"What Mister Poetry here is trying to say is that it was the fact that Robin disobeyed Batman's orders and teachings that made him mad, not the inconvenience of controlling her," Artemis clarified.

"That makes _no _sense," Superboy mumbled.

"Yeah," Megan floated in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, "I think Robin did the right thing. The girl was suffering and he helped her out. I don't see what's wrong with that."

Wally sighed, "It's a… Bat thing."

**~~~Sihal Novarum Chinoth~~~**

**Mount Justice, 5 days later**

"The League has found a lead on Professor Ivo. There are two possible locations for his base of operations. One is in Gotham County, and another in Star City."*****

Batman had called the team in for another mission assignment. "I want your team to investigate in Star City. The places most likely to hold Ivo's lab would be The Triangle and the South End, but if we've learned anything about Ivo, it's that his actions can't be predicted."

Robin stepped forward, "But who's going to search Gotham County?"

Batman narrowed his eyes and said monotonously, "Zatara has volunteered his apprentice and niece to assist him in searching."******

Wally tilted his head, "Zatara has an apprentice? _And _a niece?"

Batman ignored the boy's question and proceeded with the assignment, "You are all to go to Star City and find any potential locations for Ivo to hide. _Stay on task._ No distractions, and _no disobeying orders._"

Everyone knew that last comment was aimed directly at Robin.

**~~~Normal people worry me~~~**

"How many times is Batman gonna make us go to California?" Wally whined.

Artemis gave him a criticizing look, "I thought you'd be all excited to go again within a week."

Kid Flash crossed his arms and looked away, "It's just… weird, I dunno. What if we run into the Psycho Kisser again?"

"Batman said that the alien didn't get out of the San Francisco Bay Area, so I think we won't need to worry about the issue," said Aqualad.

"All systems are a go," Miss Martian said, "We're off to Star City. Red Tornado, open the bay doors, please."

The exit opened up as Miss Martian piloted her bioship up and out of the cave.

**~~~The flying squirrel stole the dinosaur's apples~~~**

**Star City**

"Mmmkay, so we're in Star City, what now, Oh Great Leader of Leaders Kaldur'ahm?" Kid Flash asked as the bioship landed in Orchid Park.

"Batman said that two potential locations for Ivo's laboratory were the 'Triangle' and the South End…"

"Well, duh," Artemis explained, "The Triangle used to be full of organized crime factions until Deadshot cleared most of them out. There's gotta be some old locations ready for the taking. The South End isn't much better of a neighborhood."

Wally sneered, "And how would you know all this?"

Artemis glared, "I'm Green Arrow's protégé, Star City is where _he _patrols."

Robin knew the two of them were about to get into another 'Who are you and why are you on this team' fight and decided to step in. Again.

"I doubt Ivo would fix up a base of operations where he doesn't have any cover. If he were to operate in the Triangle, according to what Arty says, then whatever abandoned mafia-house he was using would be the center of attention. Deadshot cleaned up Star City six years ago!"

"So we're going to the South End, then?" Superboy inquired.

Everybody looked at Aqualad. "South End it is."

***I **_**did**_** look it up, and apparently Star City has been hinted to be located north of the San Francisco Bay Area as of late. Jump City in Teen Titans was near San Francisco. Everything about Star City is true (according to Wikipedia)**

****In Young Justice, they replaced Zatanna Zatara, one of the best Justice League members of all time, with Zachary Zatara, who, in the comics, was in Zatanna's words "A catty little b***h." Now he's some Italian magician. So, his niece is a teenage Zatanna, and his apprentice Misty Kilgore. In the comics, Zatara was Zee's younger cousin. They may make an appearance for my entertainment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god this chapter sucks soooooo freaking bad. I'm losing my mojo . I wish I could keep going with this, but I need to regenerate and just come up with more ideas. I'm sure you've all guessed what's going to happen in Star City. I'm still going to try to keep the storyline interesting, though. I can't stand the 'kick-ass new member' plot! Starfire is her own person and she's not going to give in that easily, darn you! Aaaaaaaaaauuuuugh! ~pants from rant~ OMG THAT RHYMES!<strong>

**See if you can guess where scene transitions 2 and 3 are from. (Chubby Pins, Sihal Novarum Chinoth) It's from other fandoms. Here's a hint for the first one: Japanese Song Lyrics. Was that too much of a giveaway? Whoa, giveaway's a word! HEY, I JUST REALIZED I DIDN'T DO ANY AUTHOR'S NOTES THIS CHAPTER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! …I am losing my mojo. Mojo is SO a word.**

**Question: Can you try to predict any future storylines? I want to know what everyone thinks will happen, and if I'm being the opposite of what I want. If you think you'll include spoilers or something, feel free to PM me instead ^-^**

**So, which would you rather do?**

**A.) Jump off a cliff into the Pit of Death and Doom**

**B.) Unleash the power that is Rick Astley and let him Roll all over the world**

**C.) Review**

…**Okay, B would be kinda awesome, but I want you to pick C, kay?**

**See, there's a pretty blue button right below! I wonder what it does! I dare you to push it! You know you want to! Go on!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	6. Author's Note Means I'm an Author!

**Hi hi~! No, this is not a real chapter. It's a notice. I know how pissed off one can get when all they get for an alert is a stupid author's note, but I felt like this was… worth it.**

**I'm really happy at how many reviews and subscriptions and favorites I've gotten throughout the whole story despite my belief that it sucked. I know I've said it before, but THAT JUST MEANS THAT I REEEEAAAALLY MEAN IT! :3**

**So, what I wrote this for was not just to piss you off. I wrote it to say that on Saturday, I will be flying out to Burklyn, Vermont for 2 weeks for ballet camp.**

**You've probably read me saying this in other author's notes at chapter beginnings and ends. That was a really awkward sentence.**

**Anyway, I will be kinda busy in Burklyn Ballet, so I won't have any time or internet access to update. I may start sketching out plot ideas and scene transitions, though.**

**Once again, thank everybody for all the reviews and subscriptions! They really boost my low self-esteem!**

**I hate soda,**

** Pudding OR Julia. You get to choose.**


	7. I'm Not Dead, Ya'll!

**Hi hi~! Oh my god you guys I am so sorry about the month-long wait! Burklyn Ballet Theatre was incredibly fun, but twice as intense. I lost a toenail to the clutches of pointework. On the bright side, I'm super-duper buff now, I bet I could even do ONE PULL UP. Oh yeah, you know you're jealous.**

**Good news: Zatanna has been revealed to appear in YJ in Season 2 AS A REGULAR. I was wrong about Zatara, it turns out DC was referring to John Zatara instead of Zach Zatara, which doesn't make much more sense, but I forgive them.**

**This chapter definitely features more Spitfire. **_**Definitely.**_

**Special thank you to anonymous reviewer! Your review was extremely thoughtful and made me feel warm and fuzzy :3**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned DC, Wally and Artemis would've had a make-out session by now. And Misty Kilgore would be in YJ.**

* * *

><p><em>Quick recap: They're in Star City now. Looking for Ivo's lab. Betcha can guess who's gonna show up.<em>

Of course, the members of Young Justice couldn't just pilot their alien bioship down Main Street, so after "parking" in Orchid Park, they took a taxi to the South End. Unfortunately, there isn't enough room for six teens to fit in one taxi cab, so while Kaldur'ahm sat in the front seat, Robin convinced Megan to sit on Superboy's lap, while Artemis sat on Wally's. Megan was so embarrassed, she just morphed her size and sat in the trunk. Poor Artemis didn't have that ability.

Wally and Artemis were blushing insanely the whole ride, and the only sound you could hear was Robin's muffled giggling.

**~~~Soggy Pinecones~~~  
><strong>

**In the South End**

"S-so, um…" Wally was still a little bit embarrassed from the awkward car ride, "Wh-What should we do now?"

Kaldur looked around the sleeping neighborhood and knew that Artemis was right in wanting to search here. This end of the city was filled with old apartment buildings and shutdown businesses. He saw a homeless man sitting outside a Starbucks, smoking a cigarette. Surely nobody would notice if someone were to inhabit one of the many abandoned buildings, they were too busy with their own problems.

"I suppose we search around for any signs of Ivo," he told the team, "We'll split once again into groups. Robin, you go with Superboy, Artemis and Wally, and M'gann, you'll come with me."

"Can't I get a different partner!" Wally whined.

"Quit your whining, Baywatch!" Artemis grabbed his ear and pulled, _hard._

"I believe some of your arguments have interfered with a good number of our missions. Try to get along better."

Artemis dropped Wally's ear and yelled, "So this is some sort of _bonding exercise?_ What, are we in freaking _kindergarten?_ The kid hates me, and I'm perfectly fine with that!"

As she said those words, though, a twang of pain hit her in the chest. _He… hates me,_ she thought.

"My position still stands. You two will search for Ivo's lab, _together._"

**~~~Gomez the Pink Fluffy Star~~~**

After hours of searching each abandoned building individually, Wally's short attention span got the better of him. He started speed checking each edifice, half a second per location. After about 5 minutes of that, he gave up.

"Agh! This is hopeless!" Wally exclaimed.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe if you had checked a little more thoroughly, you would've found something."

"Uh, dude?" Wally retorted, "How hard could it be to spot a mad scientist's lab in a run-down building?"

Artemis huffed, "I don't know! But considering we still haven't been able to find it it means we've been doing something wrong! He could have some kind of cloaking device, or, or—"

"Misty to Young Justice," a voice droned over Kid Flash's communicator. Artemis walked over to look at the holographic projection of a teenage girl. She looked about sixteen, with long black hair and purple highlights on her bangs. She had a lip piercing and heavy black makeup. _She's a goth,_ both Wally and Artemis thought at the same time.

"…Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Superboy's voice came from Robin's line.

"Zatara and Zatanna told me to let you all know that we found the weird professor guy. He's here in Gotham County… so I guess you guys are done. I'm Misty, by the way."

"Yeah, we got that," Wally said.

The girl just blinked at him a couple times before the image went fuzzy and she hung up.

"…"

"SO WE JUST RAN AROUND THE ENTIRE SOUTH END FOR NOTHING? _I _RAN AROUND THE ENTIRE SOUTH END FOR NOTHING? WHAT THE FUDGE, BATS?" Wally was outraged. But then he thought he saw behind an old art studio a flash of red hair…

"Well, you can't blame him, he sent us here along with Zatara's team just in case we… Hey are you even listening to me?"

"I-It's her! It's gotta be!" Wally exclaimed.

"What're you talking about? Some hot girl again?"

"No! It's the alien! I'm sure of it!"

"Okay, Wally, that's stupid. The tracking device shows that she's still in Jump, I'm sure that Ice can handle whatever's going on down there now that she's back from Norway…"

"No, dude, I'll prove it to you go move!" Wally picked her up bridal style and dashed over to the spot he saw the alien girl.

"H-hey!" Artemis was blushing madly.

"Um… Wally I don't see anything," she said after he had put her down.

"But I could've sworn I saw—CRUD!"

Wally picked the archer up again to avoid a flurry of green starbolts heading towards their direction. The two looked up to see the alien girl floating in mid-air.

"Um… told ya so?"

The girl's eyes shone green as she glanced at a nearby car. She promptly propped it up on the top of her foot, and drop kicked it towards the duo. Kid Flash dodged it once again.

The alien's hands steamed, and she honestly looked quite exhausted. She mumbled, "Escafo" before launching another storm of green beams and escaping in the dust left after the attack.

"…"

"Guys?" Artemis said over the (unmentioned) telepathic link, "I think we may want to stay in Star City a little longer…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. I'm really losing interest in this story. I do want to keep on going, but if I don't get some more episodes soon I gotta put it on hiatus. I just need some material to work with. Plus, high school starts tomorrow… sigh.<strong>

**Again, I know the wait was painstakingly long, but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks or so, since, ya know, school. I'm a freshman ya'll!**

**Question: Look, ya'll, I need a self-esteem boost. I'd really appreciate it if any one of you would like to offer any advice, edits, or even plot suggestions. I've run into so many dead-ends with this story, and am worried about the number of plot-holes.**

**Just tell me what you think, and if you think it's worth it if I keep on going.**

**I fudging dare you to press the darn button.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	8. In Which I Get Sick of Naming Chapters

**Hi hi~ Yeah, I know I really haven't been updating that often and I'm sorry for that…**

**GREAT NEWS THAT YOU MUST READ NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW:**

**Episode 10 is officially airing September 16! Meaning that EPISODES 11 AND 12 ARE AIRING ON SEPTEMBER 23 AND 30****TH**** YES FINALLY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hopefully this will put a lot of us out of our slumps and give us newfound inspiration to write! Episode 11 is supposed to be a SuperMartian episode, and Episode 12 focuses on Robin and Artemis.**

**The spoilers given in chapter 2 were, in fact, uploaded by some *ouch* bag who felt like making us die-hard DC fans pee our pants. Which sucks. Oh well.**

**I apologize if I can't do fight scenes.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I don't own DC, I don't own any cities or characters mentioned, I don't even own half the plot, I'm just a happy messenger showering many open mouths with the StarfirexYJ crossover they all wanted to taste so freaking badly that they pestered me while I was on the East Coast. Don't take it to heart, you guys, the more caps lock reviews, the happier I am! This was a long disclaimer. Muffins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Star City, Orchid Park.<strong>

"She's here! Are you sure!" Robin exclaimed.

_This could not get any worse,_ he thought exhaustedly.

"Unless you know another redhead chick with glowing green eyes, super strength and laser powers then yeah, I'm pretty sure it was her," Wally said.

M'gann spoke up, "But… wouldn't the tracking device Robin put on her back have shown such results?"

Robin fiddled around with his mini-holographic projector and scowled. "My tracker is still in Jump… but Wally and Artemis say that the alien's here…"

"Maybe she knocked it off somehow," Artemis shrugged.

"You can't just knock it off!" Robin yelled, frustrated by his failure, "It's top-notch technology that Batman invented himself! You _can not_ just _knock it off!_"

"Sheesh, alright," Artemis held up her hands in mock defeat, "But I know what I—what _we_ saw. It was definitely her, no doubt about it. And she did _not_ have a tracking device to be seen anywhere on her body."

Superboy scoffed, "So what if it is her? Our mission's done here, Batman'll give us another lecture if we disobey him again."

Kaldur looked at his team, "Conner's right. Batman specifically told us not to get off track… if we make contact with the girl again we could get punished severely."

Wally whined, "Let's just go home, I've got a lot of Algebra homework to do before school on Monday. And I for one am not in the mood to get lectured by _my _parents about how my grades are dropping again."

"Again?" Artemis snickered.

Wally opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could say anything, a shadow was cast upon Orchid Park. **(A/N: This sounds like a fudging horror movie.)** Young Justice looked up and saw a golden spaceship about the size of three cruise ships **(translation: It's freaking gimongo, guys)** hover slowly across Star City. The ship stopped near the bay and fired what looked like a missile onto a small island in the middle of the water.

The object projected a hologram—an image of a large, green, lizard-like creature. _Hideous_, was the first thing Wally thought.

"People of Earth," the hologram began in a raspy voice, "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very _dangerous_ prisoner."

The members of Young Justice all gave each other a knowing look; they knew whom the alien was referring to.

"Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage," he went on, "But if you attempt to assist her," he paused.

"_Your destruction will be absolute."_

The hologram flickered out of sight. Luckily for the team, most people were currently asleep, so they didn't need to worry about the panic that comes with a declaration of war on a city. Artemis's communicator beeped a couple times, signaling a call from someone.

Everybody gathered around the archer as she answered the message. A picture of Green Arrow showed up on the screen.

"Young Justice," Mini-Hologram Green Arrow nodded to the team.

"What's up, GA?" Robin asked, struggling to see behind all the tall people up front.

"I'm sure you just saw the minor alien invasion in my city," he started, "And I have a favor to ask of all of you."

Everyone's heads turned as a noise sounded from the spaceship out on the water. The hatch on the side slowly creaked open to reveal a horde of green aliens identical to the one that appeared on the hologram. They all flew out and scattered around the city. The teens could see them causing "minimal damage" by forcing open car roofs and blasting massive holes through walls with their trident-like weapons.

"A-Anyway," Green Arrow went on, "I'm on League business right now, and I know Bats doesn't want you guys interacting with the alien, but Artemis,"

"Yeah?"

"You and your team are going to have to take care of this for me, okay?"

"W-Wait, what? Ollie!"

"Thanks, knew I could count on you, dear niece, and don't worry about Bats; I'll make sure he lets you off easy! See ya!" The picture went blurry as Mini-Holographic Green Arrow hung up.

"That stupid…" Artemis was fuming.

_He's a lot like Wally,_ both Megan and Conner thought.

Aqualad sighed, "Well, we've been assigned a new mission, everybody. We'll have to start again by tracking the alien…"

"Oh no. Oh, no no no no no I am _not_ going through that for a second time," Wally said.

"However unpleasant it may be," Kaldur replied, "the only way to get the aliens out before they cause too much damage is to turn in the girl."

"And then _we _wouldn't be having too many more problems with her either," Artemis said under her breath.

"But it's _haaaaaaard_," Wally whined.

"I may be able to recognize her thoughts if I search again," Megan suggested, "It'd be a fairly quick process, considering most people are asleep."

"Please do that, Miss Martian," Kaldur nodded. "Until she locates her, the rest of us will—"

"Found her!" Miss Martian squealed. "She's in the Emerald Plaza convenience store!"

Everybody gave her a stunned look.

**~~~Duck, duck, BRICK!~~~**

Arriving at Emerald Plaza, Robin had to admit he was a little nervous. Yeah, the Boy Wonder gets nervous sometimes too, kids. Even though he wasn't supposed to.

But what would you expect, the girl tried to kill him, then kissed him _on the lips_, and now he's supposed to capture her and take her to an evil space gecko? How would _you_ be feeling right now? Yeah, Robin wasn't so sure either, actually. It was kind of like a mix of every single emotion jumbled up and mixed with Pudding. **(A/N: Hey, that's me!)**

He heard Megan's voice ring out over the silent strip-mall, "It's over here, you guys!"

The team walked into the store carefully, not wanting to attract any attention. You can imagine their reaction when they saw that inconvenient face scarfing down bags of un-popped popcorn and candy bars at a speed not even Kid Flash could match.

"Uh, those taste better without the wrappers," Wally informed her. Artemis slapped him upside the head for revealing their poor attempt at a camouflage.

The girl turned around, chocolate on parts of her face, and snarled at the team, her hands and eyes glowing a bright green.

"It's alright," Robin said slowly, "we don't want to hurt you," ("Says who?" Wally said before Artemis slapped a hand over his mouth) "We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?" the girl retorted, "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just… trying to be nice?" Robin grinned a little sheepishly. (Artemis used her other hand to give herself a facepalm.)

"Nice…" the alien repeated, "We do not have this word on Tamaran. The closest is _rutha. Weak._"

Wally bit Artemis's hand and almost yelled at the girl, "Well around here, nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner!"

The girl's look softened, "Not prisoner… I am… prize." Her eyes lost their glow and she lowered her hands. "In order to defend my planet the Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are?" Superboy asked.

"Not. Nice," she glared at him.

"Then you're not going with them," Aqualad smiled fondly at her, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

Wally exclaimed, "Wait, what happened to getting rid of the Space Geckos?"

As if on cue, the wall to the right of them exploded, revealing a squad of Gordanian troops through the hole they'd made in the wall.

"Seize her!" one of them yelled from the front.

All looked at the girl, who was blown back from the blast and was on the ground. She glanced up at the team and smirked, her eyes glowing.

The aliens charged, shooting blasts from their tridents and flying at frightening speeds. Young Justice, in turn, ran forward to face the army.

Robin easily took out much of the group. When one Gordanian was knocked out, another would come up from behind him. But that's what every villain does now, isn't it. Their weapons were cheap, like they were made out of plastic.

He threw another punch, sending the lizard-humanoid creature flying towards the wall. Aqualad enveloped the alien in his water… things, along with others, and sent them all out the hole.

The alien girl seemed especially furious during this fight. She was very capable of using her laser powers, but instead chose to use brute force (of which she has a lot) and her flying abilities to knock them out one by one.

One of the aliens grabbed her from behind, throwing her through the wall. She recovered quickly, coughing the dust out of her system and, now even more furious then before, starting shooting green energy orbs rapidly from her hands. She approached the one that had gotten the better of her, and threw a punch, to which he cleverly dodged and thrust her to the ground.

As she lay there, momentarily too weak to get up, the Gordanian landed near her feet, his trident aglow and ready to shoot.

Robin, who was currently fending off one of the aliens with his pi bo rod, noticed the girl in danger and quickly slid underneath his attacker and threw him towards her, causing the two Gordanians to collide and be shoved to the ground unconscious.

The Gordanians that had come had all been knocked out, and the reinforcements they sent for seemed too scared to fight, and fled.

Robin walked over to the girl and offered his hand. She smiled up at him and accepted it.

"I believe your expression is… 'thanks'," she said reluctantly.

"No problem, babe," Kid Flash winked at her. Artemis elbowed him, at which he flinched. The poor clueless alien girl was blinking confusedly at this display of Earth's culture.

"Hello Megan!" Miss Martian playfully slapped her forehead, "It's awesome to meet another alien around here! Now that this is over we should see if you could join our team! I'm M'gann M'orzz, but my Earth name is Megan Morse! What's your name?"

The girl looked bewildered by the amount of questions, but answered, "I… would prefer to not remain on this planet… Not to do you any offense."

"Oh…" M'gann looked crestfallen.

"This isn't over yet, though," Artemis said. "Now that we've interfered…"

"The Gordanian Army will strike harder," Aqualad finished, "It is only a matter of time before—"

"Fools!" the same scratchy voice from before sounded from the hologram on the small isle. "You Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be _destroyed_."

As the image faded, the spaceship's front shifted to reveal a large laser beam, currently charging and pointing directly at the port.

"Great," Superboy said sarcastically.

Wally tried to piece together the information, "So, after trashing Jump City's pizza place and a perfectly good convenience store, now we've managed to make a humongous Space Gecko mad enough to vaporize the entirety of Star City?"

"Go team," Robin said flatly.

"All the fault is yours!" the girl turned to Robin, "I _commanded_ you leave me alone but you insisted upon the BEING NICE!"

"My fault!" Robin retorted, "You blast me, you _kiss_ me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

"QUIET!" Miss Martian yelled through the telepathic link.

Everyone turned to look at her, including the alien, who looked especially confused.

"Hi," Megan said nervously, waving her right hand.

"Look," Aqualad said, putting a hand on the two teen's shoulders, "It does not matter how we got into this mess; we're in it, and we _will_ get out of it. With your help, perhaps," he said, looking at the redheaded alien.

She nodded, looking at them all individually.

"Yes, let's change out of our civvies!" Wally yelled excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, civvies is a word? Spell Check, you never cease to amaze me… pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself. Although, you will find that if you watch Teen Titans episode "Go" many of the quotes have been copy-pasted onto this story and redistributed for a different character. Wally gets most of Cyborg's and BB's lines, Superboy gets most of Raven's XD, and Artemis, Kaldur and Robin just kind of share Robin's lines.<strong>

**I'm going to have trouble giving Starfire in-character lines after the story REALLY becomes a fan fiction and stops following other plots.**

**My god, next chapter, they're totally getting her name I can't stand typing "the girl" over and over again. I said "redheaded alien" once and then I was like, "Wait, Megan's one too!" Ugh.**

**I officially hate Geometry. And my Spanish class is like ¾ sophomore and junior.**

**Question of the chapter: Guys, I have no idea what to ask you… hm. How about, any suggestions for Green Arrow's 'League Business'? The reason why YJ had to deal with the Gordanian invasion. You know what, I don't even know. Just review, please? For me?**

**I love you all! Please review~ **

**See, there's a pretty blue button right below! I wonder what it does! I dare you to push it! You know you want to! Go on!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	9. The Chapter of Chapterlyness

**I'm so sorry everybody! I've been a bad, bad author! I haven't updated in… what, 2 weeks? 3 weeks? I'm horrible! I've been focusing too much on my other stories… forgive me.**

**Ugh. Can't wait for those new episodes to come out!**

**Again, please excuse my inability to write fight scenes!**

**Disclaimer: Dis claimer claims that dis plot and these characters don't belong to me. They've been reinterpreted.**

* * *

><p>"Darn, that's one big spaceship," Kid Flash said.<p>

The purple-clad alien sitting next to him scoffed, "My home planet of Tamaran has far more impressive technology."

Currently, Miss Martian was piloting the Bioship in camouflage mode to the Gordanian's ship. The alien girl, to nobody's surprise, seemed rather comfortable with the Bioship in itself.

"So what do we do when we get inside?" Superboy asked, looking bored.

"We should—" Aqualad began.

"Simple," the alien declared, "We kick the butt!"

Kid Flash and Artemis started snickering in the background.

"… Perhaps _you_ should lead this mission," Aqualad said, gesturing to the girl.

She stared at him, perplexed.

He continued, "You seem to know the Gordanians better than we do. You've been a… prize inside that same ship. It's only natural that with the most knowledge, you should be the one to guide us."

The girl smiled at him and nodded silently.

"Okay guys, we're approaching the ship. I'm going to find a dock to park her and we can get moving," Miss Martian addressed the team.

**~~~WIND TUNNEEEEEEELLLL~~~**

**En el spaceship-o**

The team changed into their stealth gear and entered the ship. The alien girl looked around and sniffed the air a bit.

"Trogaar should be in the chamber containing the firing controls," she said, walking to the right.

"And Trogaar is…?" Artemis asked.

"He is the leader of this particular squadron of the Gordanian Army. The one who appeared on the hologram. Now follow. There is not much time."

"Oh, Scratchy-Voice Dude? Yeah, I know him," Kid Flash said casually.

Young Justice continued in silence, turning corners when the strange girl did.

Three Gordanians approached as they walked. The girl growled and took a fighting stance, but was pulled away by Robin as the team flattened themselves against a wall and Megan pulled her camouflage trick on them.

The girl looked at Robin with guilt in her eyes and stuttered uncomfortably, "I bring you… a-pol-o-gy."

Robin raised a brow, "What, for yelling earlier? Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, too."

"And again…" she replied, smiling, "You are… nice. On my world only my Knorfka has shown me such kindness."

Robin smiled back, "Well, things are different here."

The girl blushed slightly and looked down.

"Uh, not to ruin the moment you two," Kid Flash tapped their shoulders, "But I think they know we're here."

As he said those words, several troops of aliens surrounded the heroes, their tridents lit.

Robin smirked at the girl, "You ready to kick some butt?"

She smiled back, her eyes an iridescent green, "Indeed."

**~~~HIRAIKOTSU~~~**

**The Firing Control Room**

The bar on the miniature panel flickered from white to red as the particle weapon glowed. Satisfied with these results, the Gordanian soldier turned to face his commander.

"Lord Trogaar, the weapon has reached full power."

Trogaar ordered, "Then begin the firing sequence."

The grunt obeyed and proceeded to type a command into the keyboard. The screen showed a diagram of the ship, and then started to count down.

Trogaar smirked and sat back in his throne, "The Earth Scum shall learn. It takes more than a Tamaranean female and six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!"

The rings on the laser glowed in order as the weapon prepared to fire. When it was about to launch, the rings lost their glow and died down.

Trogaar yelled at the soldier, "What happened? Why didn't it fire as planned?"

The underlings shrugged their shoulders and checked the stats on the laser.

A few snickers were heard from behind the wall. It exploded loudly, causing Trogaar and his minions to shield their eyes.

In the hole made stood the alien and the six heroes, with barely a scratch on them. The smallest one laughed and pointed, "Dude, alien technology is super easy to hack! I thought I was gonna get a challenge!"

Trogaar roared, a signal for his soldiers to attack. They rushed at the team.

**~~~WIND SCAAAAARRRR~~~**

"Boy, these guys were easier then the ones we took out earlier," Artemis commented, dusting herself off.

The alien adjusted the crown on her head, "Trogaar keeps his most powerful underlings in the Firing Room." The ship started vibrating violently. The girl took on a worried expression, "We must make haste to get there before—"

"Or I could just hack it," Robin suggested.

"… What?" the girl stared at him, wide-eyed.

Kid Flash grinned, "Rob here is pretty good with computers."

"And I'd love to give hacking alien technology a shot!"

The girl pouted, but went along with it.

Megan kept the team under camouflage as Robin brought up his mini holographic screen.

He pressed a few buttons and snickered, "Seriously? These guys have, like, no security whatsoever. I thought this would be a little bit more fun, but what're ya gonna do?"

The ship stopped shaking and the team let out the breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"But we should still take Lord Trogaar down, shouldn't we?" Aqualad smiled.

"Agreed," the girl snarled and clenched her now green fists.

"It's behind this wall, I think," Miss Martian said, tapping the wall on their left. "I can hear more thoughts here than anywhere else on the ship."

"Then stand back, everybody," Robin said as he stepped out of the camouflage and placed three disc-shaped bombs, which promptly started snickering and blew a large hole in the wall.

The aliens inside that weren't coughing from the dust were either looking at the team in confusion or hatred. Robin laughed hardest at the expression Trogaar wore.

"Dude, alien technology is super easy to hack! I thought I was gonna get a challenge!"

Trogaar roared in what seemed to be frustration, but as soon as the Gordanians swarmed around the team, they knew it had been an attack command.

Robin rushed forward first, taking out five merely with his martial arts skills. Everyone fought his or her own battle, taking on two or three at once individually.

Artemis shot a few arrows at her oppressors, knocking them out, but was grabbed from behind before she could reach into her quiver. The Gordanian smiled and threw her to the wall. As he approached the young archer, his trident started to glow as he prepared to—

"Yoink!"* a blur of yellow and red zipped by with the alien's weapon and snapped it in two.

"And while I'm at it…" Kid Flash added. He ran back over and threw the Gordanian out the window of the ship. He walked over to the fallen archer.

"You alright?"

Artemis blushed, but snapped, "I-I can take care of myself, ya know!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Crud!" Kid Flash shouted as a Gordanian launched an attack.

Artemis pushed the boy out of the way and shot a trick arrow at the alien, covering him in blue goop.

Robin was hiding in the shadows, laughing at the confused humanoid lizards down below. He dropped down and took two of them out. The last one threw him across the room.

The alien girl dropped the unconscious Gordanians she was holding and gasped.

"Robin!" she screamed.**

Her eyes and hands glowing in anger, the Tamaranean rushed into Robin's opponent and punched him senseless. And since Gordanian fighting patterns seem to be so repetitive, Trogaar (who was notable by his massive size) flew to her and attempted a punch. She dodged, but landed on her tushy. **(Tushy is SO a word.) **

Superboy walked over and helped her up. He glanced at her. She nodded in response. The two attacked Trogaar in a way that no human would have been able to survive. A mixture of Starbolts, alien strength, and DNA from the Man of Steel himself was quite a match-up.

Unfortunately, there was a reason Trogaar had been put in charge. He was stronger than the others. He charged at the two teenagers and shot them to where the Boy Wonder was still on the floor.

The other Young Justice members regrouped with the first three, ready to attack together. Suddenly, Aqualad got an idea.

"Artemis!" he shouted to her, "Do you have an arrow that could support the star-bolts?"

"What, like absorb the energy? Yeah, I got one like that. But what do you—oh…"

Aqualad nodded as Trogaar came closer to the heroes' position.

"Whenever you're ready," Aqualad said cautiously.

"No, take your sweet time, really," Kid Flash said sarcastically.

Artemis shot him a glare as she pulled back an arrow.

The alien, knowing what to do, fired one of her lasers at the arrow.

Artemis shot another look at Wally, who knew what she was getting at, and ran behind the large alien.

He tapped him on the shoulder casually, causing him to turn around. Trogaar smiled (creepily) and raised a sharpened claw.

Before he could do anything, the alien king was shot to the ground and lay there, unconscious.

Artemis stood behind holding her bow. She smiled. It was over.

**~~~FOX FIRE **ECHO**~~~**

**The island on which the holographic missile was shot.**

"Ya know, I like the view of the port from here," Wally said casually, dangling his feet off the edge of the rocky shore.

"Especially since the port isn't disintevaporated into dust by an alien particle weapon," Artemis added, sitting down next to him.

"Please," a voice said from behind the team, "I look… nice?"

Robin (and Wally's) jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The dark purple and black outfit the girl had been wearing was no more. She now sported a purple midriff top with an armored neckline and similar shoulder plates to the previous top. She wore a purple mini skirt with a metal belt and long silver armored boots to match the top. Her gloves reached to her fingertips and were also a metallic silver.

The dark, angular crown was gone, and replaced with a silver headband, pulling her hair out of her eyes. Her green eyes seemed brighter and happier than before.

"Nice!" Wally shouted, "You look HOT!"

Artemis slapped him.

Robin stepped forward, "I—We still don't know your name."

The girl smiled, "I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. You may call me Kory if you so wish."***

"Kory?" Robin asked.

"Princess?" the rest of the team echoed.

Koriand'r smiled sheepishly and scratched her left ear, "Um, yes, I am, uh, second in line for the throne, hee hee…"

Kaldur smiled fondly and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to Earth, Koriand'r."

Kory beamed and spoke more quickly, "I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission… to remain here. Where the people are most strange," she said, glancing at Wally. "But also most kind."

"You don't need our permission," Superboy said bluntly.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it!" Megan squealed, hugging her newfound friend.

"Th-Thank you…" Kory blushed, not knowing how to react.

Robin's gauntlet produced a holographic image of Batman. "Team, report."

"Hey Batsy!" Wally called out.

"You should all have reported back to Mount Justice. Nothing should have taken you a whole night to return."

"Well, something came up…" Aqualad said nervously.

"Green Arrow told me about the Gordanian invasion. I assume you took care of that. I also see you have the alien with you," Batman said, referring to Kory.

"Who, Kory?" Superboy furrowed his eyebrows.

"… Kory?"

"Yeah, that's her name, Koriand'r," Megan said cheerfully before anyone could stop her.

"Bring it back to Happy Harbor on your flight back."

"What? Why? Hey, Batman—" Robin was cut off as the image flickered out.

Kory looked puzzled as she glanced around at her friends, "Please, will someone explain to me what has just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Yoink. My favorite Kid Flash line. Ever.<strong>

****Ah, the first cry of many identical in a series. When I watched this episode, I almost laughed when she screamed his name. Don't ask why.**

*****Yes, I changed her outfit to match the YJ costumes more—a little more purposeful, with extra armor and a hair accessory. I'm sure I could draw it on my DeviantArt account if one requested **jogs eyebrows**. I'm sticking with the comics, I've decided. Koriand'r is her given name, and her Alter Ego is Starfire, because I felt like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp, that's it! Don't expect the story to be over, though. The rest of this story is going to be focused mostly on Kory adjusting to everything. She might clean up some crime and sh*t along the way. No plans so far, really.<strong>

**La Pregunta Del Capitulo: Anybody got any suggestions they want to see happen in the future? The rest of the story is an almost blank canvas, I'm open to everything! Please, offer me ideas!**

**Dude, that blue button down there is telling you to review. I wouldn't cross a button; you'd better do it before it gets pissed.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
